Ash and Arceus
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and an anthro Arceus have fun in the Hall of Origin. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Hey! Where am I!?" Ash said, looking confused. Hours ago in Pallet Town, he went to sleep. Now, he ends up here in an unknown area. Also, he's in his pajamas. Ash is a nineteen year old man who lives alone. He had a Pikachu living with him until Pikachu moved in with Delia, Ash's mom, so he can have sex with her everyday, unbeknownst to him. "Is anyone here!?"

"I'm here, Ash." someone said, showing up.

Ash gasps and says, "Arceus...?"

"That's right!" Arceus said. She's in anthro form, plus she's naked.

"W-Why am I here?" Ash asked.

Touching Ash's hands with hers, Arceus replies, "Because you're the perfect mate for me, Ash. For years, I've watched you take journeys around Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos and I must say, that's very impressive."

"Why thank you, Arceus," Ash said, blushing.

"You're welcome, my dear. Now, follow me to the hall of origins," Arceus said.

"Okay," Ash said.

Ash follows Arceus to the Hall of Origins, which isn't far from here. There, he sees photo frames of all anthro legendary Pokemon (all female), including Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, and Ash says, "Whoa..."

"Unique, isn't it?" Arceus said. As she and Ash finally make it to her master room, she rushes to the master bed and jumps on it, taps it and says, "Join me, stud."

"Alright, then," Ash said.

After joining the sexy Arceus, Ash takes his clothes off as he exposes his naked body to Arceus, and she's licking her lips. Then, she shows hers to Ash as Ash's cock erects, and she notices it.

"Getting hard, I see. Lay down," Arceus said.

Doing as told, Ash lies on this back, getting his cock grabbed by Arceus as she bends her ass over. Then, she teases his cock as she licks the tip, staring at Ash as Ash smiles.

"That tickles, Arceus. Lick it more," Ash said.

Other than the licking, Arceus cups Ash's balls and squeezes it, which doesn't affect him at all. Through Ash's life, he was having trouble getting some pussy, since most girls didn't like him in an attractive way. Even his female traveling companions weren't interested in him because they're lesbians. Two of them, Misty and May, are a couple.

Arceus let go of Ash's balls, which disappoints him. He begs, "Why did you stop, baby? I want you to keep squeezing it."

"Sorry, baby," Arceus apologized.

"It's okay, Arceus," Ash said.

Resuming the pain on Ash's balls, she guides to the other hand towards her cunt and using two fingers to play with herself, moaning with Ash.

"Now suck it," Ash said.

Hearing what Ash just said, Arceus mouths Ash's cock and sucks it as she shuts her eyes, moving her fingers faster as Ash starts rubbing Arceus' head.

"Boy, your mouth feels better than my hand, Arceus..." Ash said. He masturbated a couple of times during his loneliness.

Now, she goes faster, wanting him to cum in her mouth. Ash can't wait for that to happen. Him cumming inside his sex dolls didn't count and was unrealistic. This is real, and Ash loves every second of it, no matter what they do.

"Oh, yes..." Ash said, reaching an orgasm. Arceus reached hers too.

Next, Arceus rids the cum by swallowing it, while Ash calms down. After Ash's breathing return to normal, Arceus asks, "Think you can fuck my ass hard, Ash?"

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied.

Turning around, Arceus bends over before she slaps her ass, making it wiggle. Then, Ash positions himself on top of Arceus as his cock visits deeply inside Arceus' asshole. Grabbing Arceus' massive breasts, Ash starts pounding her ass, making her moan.

"Oh, yes... That's it..." Arceus said, enjoying the thrusting and grabbing from Ash.

"Your ass feels so... tight... and good... I refuse to stop..." Ash said.

"I know, Ash... Pound it as long as you can..." Arceus said.

From under her bed, Arceus magically moves one of her dildos, a long one, towards her cunt and pleasures herself again with the dildo as she squeezes the blanket. Most of the time, she used two dildos tease her private parts at the same time. Now, she has Ash to occupy one with his cock, while using one on the other.

"I really love this, Ash..." Arceus said.

"Me too..." Ash said, moving faster. Both can't get enough of having sex with each other. Finally thinking about her pussy, Ash says, "Now let me fuck your pussy."

"As you wish, Ash..." Arceus said.

Ash ends his anal pounding as Arceus puts the dildo back under the bed. Then, Ash sits on his ass before Arceus stands up, opens her legs, and sits on Ash's penis. With this, Arceus bounces on Ash's penis, moaning once again as she shuts her eyes, placing her arms and hands behind Ash.

"Yeah... yeah... Ash... Please taste my nipple..." Arceus said.

"Okay..."

Putting his mouth on Arceus' right nipple, Ash sucks on it, closing his eyes too, hugging Arceus as she speeds up. Then, Arceus says, "I want to have a child with you, Ash..."

"I won't mind having one with a gorgeous anthro like yourself, Arceus," Ash thought.

"Oh, that's so sweet and romantic of you, Ash..." Arceus said. She can read minds, too.

Again, they cum. Then, Arceus gently pulls Ash away from her breasts as she moves his face closer to his and says, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Arceus," Ash said.

Arceus presses her lips on Ash for a kiss on the lips, then a french-kiss as she swirls his tongue around hers.

A decade and a few years later, Ash and Arceus watch their son, Alexander, from Arceus' mega surveillance screen, successfully catching a shiny Trevenant in the Connecting Woods. A few years ago, Alexander told his parents that he wanted to grow up to become the strongest Pokemon master ever. He has an extremely powerful shiny legendary Pokemon, Genesect, as his starter. Plus, he captured a lot of shiny Pokemon in Kalos such as a Durant he once spotted before arriving in the Connecting Woods.

"That's our boy," Ash said. He had his hand on Arceus' shoulder.

"So nice to see how our boy is doing, Ash. I hope he catches more shinies," Arceus said.

"Oh, he will," Ash said.

"It'll be a world record, that's for sure," Arceus said.

The End


End file.
